Kagome and Sesshomaru meet one last time
by Gir4life714
Summary: Kagome is tired of thinking about Sesshomaru. What will happen when they meet again? And how are they going to meet? Take it easy on me, this is my first Inuyasha fan fic!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one of who knows how many!

Kagome was sitting alone up in her room trying to think of anything but that dirty dog Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't live with the lies, and she couldn't stand the false love that she had for him. It was getting pretty late, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight.  
It was about 12:00 in the morning when she heard something at her window. Kagome looked over to see nothing other than a soaking wet Sesshoumaru. Her first instinct was to run up to him and give him a big hug and act like nothing ever happened, but what would happen to the sleepless nights she spent worrying and wondering when Sesshoumaru would come back to her. All she could do was sit in her bed and hope that she was dreaming!  
Sesshoumaru climbed the whole way into her window, and Kagome had no choice. She ran up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome open her lips just a little bit and he used that as the perfect moment to slip his tongue in. Kagome was in shock and she pulled away just as he was trying to get her back for more.  
In her shock, Kagome slapped him, not knowing what she had done she started thinking. 'What will happen if I do this, just once, I'll never have to wait for him again.' Sesshoumaru came up to Kagome and gave her another kiss, only this time it was more passionate and even longer. Kagome knew that this was the end of her thoughts about Sesshoumaru. She knew she would never have to wonder what would happen if she saw him again, Kagome knew that she had to go with it.

( There will be more, but who knows how many! Sry if that sucked, but it was only my first Inuyasha fan fic. Please review so I know what to do better next chapter or what to keep on doing! Thanks for reading.)


	2. The next step of the story!

The next part of the story.

( Kagome just got kissed passionately twice by Sesshomaru when we left off. What will happen next?)

Kagome tried to back away from Sesshomaru, but he just kept coming closer and closer until she just decided to give up. She knew there was no way to fight what was happening.  
Sesshomaru kissed Kagome again and then threwher on her bed. He ripped of her clothes and was stunned to see how perky and full her breasts were. He kissed her again and started taking off his clothes. She knew that there was noway she could fight him. She was still mad at him for what he did, but she couldn't get him away without waking her sister.  
( Flashback:Kagome loved Sessomaruwith every piece of her heart. And Sesshomaru acted like he loved her too. Butshe found out the truth, he only acted like he loved her to getcloser to her sister. But now he's back!Now back to the story.)

Sesshomaru was passionatly kissing Kagome and he went down and started licking herright nipplewhile he teased the left one with his hand. He started pulling on her right nipple with his lips and then he switched. Kagome wanted so badly to stop him, but she couldn't fight it, deep down she liked it.  
He stuck his fingers inKagome's vagina and pushed as hard and as far up as he could get them. Kagome liked this feeling, but didn't want to admit it. She arched her back and acted as if she was trying to push him farther and harder. She cried out in pleasure.  
Sesshomaru pulled hiss fingers out just as Kagome was having an orgasm. He licked her clit and swallowed the sweet juices. Shedidn't want this to be happening, but it was. All the excitment, it just started! He went back up and started kissing her again.  
Sesshomaru stuck his penis inside Kagome and she screamed in pleasure yet pain. He didn't care, it only made him go harder and faster. He liked when she howled and she knew it. Kagome howled one last time before her sister came bursting into her room.

( Ok that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading the second chapter and I promise that there will be a third chapter so you can find out what happens when her sister comes in the room! Keep reviewing!)


End file.
